


Trapped

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Leonardo (TMNT), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Leonardo (TMNT) is a Dork, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios, horrible flirting, leo x reader, leonardo x reader, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: Leonardo, our favorite hero in blue, has been turtlenapped and is being held captive by a mysterious new villain!Will he escape?Read on to find out! ;)
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Trapped

Awoken by a terrible migraine, Leonardo found himself in utter darkness. He shifted his position slightly with a grunt, unable to adjust himself any further. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly to only what he could assume to be a wooden chair. The calculated tightness of the bindings bit into his skin faintly. He hissed at the sting that erupted from his struggling. _“Where am I?”_ He asked himself. He took in a deep breath, and tried to piece together the night’s events. He and his brothers were on patrol, which was not unusual for them. Most nights they found themselves patrolling the big apple. That’s just what he and his brothers did, he noted. Leo squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, trying to concentrate. The throbbing of his skull was making it rather difficult to focus.

_WATER._

The eldest of the four turtles could hear water. No, he could hear waves. At that moment, Leonardo knew exactly where he was. The shipping docks and he just happened to be the cargo. Figures.

_“Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty,”_ an oddly cheerful voice chirped. Leo opened his eyes, but his retinas were immediately assaulted by a blaring light. Leo let a pained hiss escape his lips as he tried to shrug away from the brightness. The voice began to chuckle at Leo’s discomfort. _“Uncomfortable? Good.”_ The voice’s tone flipped like a switch. The voice started off as light and cheery, but slowly became darker and full of evil intent. A shiver ran down Leo’s spine at the sudden change.

Once Leo’s eyes adjusted to the light, he dared take a quick peak of his captor. His eyes widened. He remembered what had happened. The stranger in front of him chuckled darkly at the obvious look of realization that was now plastered across Leo’s face. His captor stepped closer to the mutant with a deadly smile spread across her cheeks. Leo couldn’t help but notice how tiny she was. It would have been almost laughable that Leo was taken down by someone so... Dainty? But, she wasn’t some regular runaway teen gone rogue. She was a highly trained assassin. She was dangerous.

Leo’s eyes traced the young assassin’s body slowly. She was wearing a tight, black body suit that hugged her curves in all of the right places. With the way that she was moving back in the alley when her and her crew separated him from his brothers, he was sure that she had no issues doing her job in that outfit. He took note of the dagger strapped to her outer thigh and the twin blades strapped to her back. She sure was full of surprises. Leo shifted his gaze to the assassin’s face. She had delicate features, and pale skin. She probably didn’t get out much during the day, but neither did he. Her eyes were oval shaped and dark brown in color. Her hair was tied tightly into a bun, and the color matched her eyes almost perfectly. Long hair could definitely be hazardous for her line of work. Leo figured that was why she had it tied so tightly.

Noticing his stares, the assassin turned to face away from him. _“My boss will be here soon,”_ she said quickly, almost sounding flustered. After she turned away from him, the blue clad turtle noticed that the assassin had a gold tattoo on her neck. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out the design.

_A Lotus Flower?_

_“What is the Golden Lotus doing in New York City of all places?”_ Leo questioned cautiously. The assassin quickly turned to face the turtle with a bewildered look.

_“You know of the Golden Lotus?”_ She asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

_“I know the Golden Lotus originates in Japan, but why come here?”_ Leo interjected. Good. She was speaking with him. Leo knew that he needed to figure out who was behind the attack on him and his brothers. The assassin seemed to ponder his words for a moment before speaking again.

_“We go where we are told.”_ She continued. _“But that isn’t any of your concern.”_ She quickly added. The look on her face became serious. She knew what he was up to, but it was too late. Leonardo already had an idea of who was behind this attack.

_“Once your ‘boss’ gets what he wants...”_ Leo said softly. _“What use will he have for you?”_ He looked to her without a hint emotion. His tone was icy, and it made the young assassin feel inferior. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and hissed at his words. She angrily stomped towards the turtle. He only watched as she got closer without batting an eye. She was livid! How dare he say such things to her?! She lashed out and kicked the green mutant in the plastron, causing the chair that he was currently tied to to fall backwards with a loud crash.

She paced back and forth across the shipping container, her face bright red. If this were a cartoon, Leo figured there would be steam coming out of her ears at this very moment. Leonardo smirked darkly, and fisted the dagger that he now had in his possession. The dagger he had taken from the young assassin while she was distracted. A few seconds out of focus is all it takes. That was something his father and mentor, Master Splinter, drilled into his and his brother’s heads when they were younger. Leo never forgot his father’s teachings.

Leo was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a frustrated growl, and the sound of metal being kicked in. _”Angry, aren’t we?”_

_“Shut. Up.”_ She hissed without turning around. Short and high-strung. She reminded Leo of his brother, Raphael. Still hazed by her anger, the young assassin didn’t notice the overpowering presence behind her until it was too late.

_“Make me.”_ The assassin immediately spun around, only to be met with sky blue eyes, and a cocky smirk. _He escaped? But how?_ She traced her hand down her thigh, finally realizing that her dagger was in fact missing.

_“You like to play mind games, huh?”_ She interjected.

_“It’s not difficult when your contender has anger issues.”_ Leo countered as he backed the assassin into the wall with one of his hands resting just above her head. She sucked in a deep breath as the cool metal pressed into her back.

_“You better watch your tongue.”_ She argued spitefully.

_“OK.”_ He said promptly as he leaned in and grasped her lips with his own in a heated embrace. The kiss only lasted a mere few seconds, but it was enough to make the assassins head spin. Leonardo enclosed an object in her hands, before backing off. _“Better go before your boss shows up. Tell Shredder I send my regards,”_ he said with a wink before exiting the shipping container and disappearing into the night.

Shaking her head out of her daze, the young assassin looked to her hands and noticed that the mutant had indeed given her dagger back. She fingered the blade delicately in thought.

_“Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Blue.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm trying to be more descriptive when setting the scene.
> 
> Also, what did you think of this new 'nameless' character? Should I bring her back?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> As always, thank you for your continuous support and comments!  
> -SweeetDreamz


End file.
